1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processor and an image processing method that subject image data obtained by reading a source document, to image processing, such as printing and transmission of the image data, as well as computer readable media storing programs therefor.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there is a growing problem that a document and the like with confidential information recorded in them can be easily copied due to the widespread use of a copying machine. Therefore, various ways for preventing such copying are being proposed.
For example, as a conventional copy-inhibiting method, there is a way to embed secrecy canceling information such as a password in a confidential document, by use of a glyph code, an encoded code such as one-dimensional code or two-dimensional code, a dot pattern, or the like.
Here, the glyph code is a code that represents binary numbers “0” and “1”, by use of two types of small slash, i.e., diagonally right up slash (slash) and diagonally left up slash (back slash), and one slash expresses one-bit information.
In the method above, when the confidential document is to be copied or scanned, a user who wants to perform copying or scanning is prompted to enter copy restrictive information such as a password (authentication code), and only the user who enters the password that matches the password being embedded is permitted to perform copying or scanning.